Usuario:King-mac-coll
Sobre mi Bienvenidos.Wellcome. King-Mac.Coll.Cole (discusión) 16:04 20 feb 2014 (UTC) Haptolytpe: (R1b1a2) R1b (M269) P310-L11/DF27*S28 R-M269 (R1b) L11/DF27 (M153)*S28/U152 S28/U152 Italian Celtic (North Of Italy / Italian Peninsula). DF27 Basque (Gascony And Vascongadas, Navarre) And Galician-Portuguese (Iberian Peninsula). Haplotipo: Haplogrupo Y Clades / Subclades / Haplogroups And Clades / Subclades: (R1b1a2) R1b (M269) P310-L11/DF27*S28 R-M269 (R1b) L11/DF27 (M153)*S28/U152 || (R1b1a2a1a2b) R-M269 (R1b) P31o-L11/DF27 (M153)*S28 (U152) || (R1b1a2a1a2a) R1b (M269) P310-L11/DF27 (M153)*S28 (U152). R1b1a2a1a2b) R1b (M269) P310-L11/DF27 (M153)*S28 (U152). S28/U152: Italia (Italo-Céltico; Galia Cisalpina Y Galia Transalpina), Gales, Irlanda, Escocia, Inglaterra, Francia, Alemania, Polonia Y Suiza. DF27 (U152) Gascón (Vasco) Ibérico (País Vasco / Euskal Herría Erria | Eusquel Erriau | Heuscal Herrian | Heuscal-Herrian Y Gallaecia / Calecia Pequeña Galia: España Y Gran Parte De Portugal). (R1b1a2a1a2a) R1b (M269) P310-L11/DF27 (M153)*S28 (U152). DF27 (M153) M153: País Vasco O Euskadi (Vascos De España: Álava, Vizcaya, Guipúzcoa, Navarra. Gascones / Gasconha / Gascogne /Gaskoini [Parte De Francia: Labort, Baja Navarra, Sola). (Mtdna) Haplogrupo Mitocondrial H En Europa, África Del Norte Y Oriente Medio. Subclades. H3c: Se Encuentra En Europa Occidental, Incluyendo A Los Vascos. H3h: Se Encuentra En Todo El Norte De Europa. H3i: Se Encuentra En Irlanda Y Escocia. H3J: Se Encuentra En Italia. H3K: Se Encuentra En Las Islas Británicas Y El Norte De España. H1t: Se Encuentra Entre Los Vascos. H1v: Se Encuentra En Iberia. Santi Family: H1av. Pereiro Family: H3k. My Ethnic Origin: Celt, Celtic (Gaelic, Gallic, Gaul, Galli Or Galus, Gaelg, Gailck, Gael, Gaulish, Gaidheal / Gaedheal, Walxisk-Walhisk Or Welsch) Cisalpine Gaul Or Gallia Citerior Called Gallia Togata, Gallia Transpadana, Gallia Cispadana (Meaning: On The Far Side Of The Alps) ||Nearest / Most Here This Side Of The Alps, To The North Of Rome = North Of Italy || And Transalpine Gaul (Gallic Gallus Italian Origin), North Of Italy Lombardy, Trentino Alto Adiggio |Trento|, Liguria, Lombardia, Veneto, Friuli-Venezia Giulia, Aosta Valley, Emilia-Romagna, {Le} Marche; South Of France Rosellon, Rhone, Midi Or Miegjorn). Aquitaine Or Akitania (Also With The Name Of Guyenne Or Gascony) |Euskadi Or Euskal Herria|. Basque Origin Country, Part Of Spain |Duchy Of Vasconia Or Aquitaine, Part of France]). Castella Or Castiella (Autonomous Community Of Castile Castilla And Leon, Autonomous Community Of Castile Castilla-La Mancha). Galicia (Galician Origin, The Ancient Gallaecia Or Gaia Coruña, Pontevedra, Orense, Lugo) And Lusitania (Portugal: PortuGal = Wales Or Galway). Extrema Dorii (Extremadura: "Ends Of The River Duero / Douro, Or "Rather "At The Far End" Of The Duero / Douro, Making Reference To Its Position To The South Of This River). Gallia Comata (Long Haired Gaul; Gallia Aquitania, Gallia Belgica, Gallia Lugdunensis). Britania Or Britannia |Britonia, Bretonia| (Great Britain / United Kingdom Wales [Galway, Cornwall |Cornowii, Cornovii, Curnow, Kernow | Spanish Is “Cornualles”, Scotland And Ireland]). Celtic And / Protoceltic Tribes (Galátai / Galátes). Oldest Place Of Origin Or Provenance: Isle Of Man / Mann (Great Britain / United Kingdom): Britons Or Brythons (Brythonic). Southern France And Northern Italy; Cisalpine Gaul Or Gallia Citerior (Piedmont, Lombardy, Trento / Trentino Alto Adiggio) Provence, Rhone, Midi, Roussillon), Transalpine Gaul (Liguria): Italian Gauls Or Gallo-Roman (Italian Celts / Italian Celtic). Ancient Galia / Gaul (France): Gauls, Breton. Galicia: Gallaeci. Asturias: Pesicos, Tiburos, Gigurros. Santander Or Cantabria: Santones / Sanntones Or Sanntonos (Probably The Following Tribes: Avariginos, Tamaricos / Camaricos, Concanos, Coniscos, Orgenomescos, Blendios, Vadinienses). Castile: Varduli, Pelendones, Vaccaes Or Vaccayos. Extremadura: Vettones / Vetones. Portugal: Turdulos. Basque Country: Varduli Or Barduli, Caristios, Autrigones, The Keras / Keratos Tribe (Keras / Keratos Means Horn Or Antler). The History Of My Family Hello To You All. I Want This Document To Leave Constancy Of My Maternal Ancestors Were Europeans From Spain And Portugal, Well As Other Countries In Europe Then I Give My Genealogy Information: My Real And Civil Name Is Alejandro Anibal (Hananiah) Santi Pereiro (Pereyro), I Born On June, 1975, In Montevideo, Uruguay. I Also Have A Younger Brother Named Andres Santi, Was Born On September 24, 1977 In Montevideo, Uruguay (My Brother Has A Wife And He Also Lives With Her And Her Name Is Monica Cherro, Born On August 4, 1972 In Montevideo, Uruguay. Andres And Monica Are Parents Of A Son Named Nicolas Santi, Born January 18, 2012 In Montevideo, Uruguay). My Mother Called / Named Blanca Pereiro Ferreiro, Widow Of Alberto Santi Antunez (Requiscant In Pace) Is The Daughter Of Dolores Ferreiro Villar (Requiscant In Pace), Married To Benigno Pereiro Calvete (Requiscant In Pace), And My Grandmother Was The Daughter By Paternal Line Of José Ferreiro Mato (Requiscant In Pace) And Rosa Villar Gomez. Meanwhile She Was Granddaughter By Paternal Part Of José Ferreiro Morgade (Requiscant In Pace) And Teresa Mato Marta (Requiscant In Pace). She Was Also Great-Granddaughter By Paternal Part Of Manuel Villar Castro (Requiscant In Pace) And Rosa Villar Gomez (Requiscant In Pace). As Well As, She Was Also Great-Granddaughter By Maternal Line Of Manuel Villar Castro (Requiscant In Pace) And Carmen Gomez Cambon (Requiscant In Pace). Requiscant In Pace = Rip (Recuiscat Or Requiscant In Pace / Rest In Peace). This Is The Interpretation Of Matrilineal Surnames: Pereiro (Latin: Pyrus Sylvestris Sylvester Or Pyrus Pyraster, Will Pear Tree / European Wild Pear. In Spanish: Piruétano / Peruétano / Perastro). It's A Surname Of Galicia, Spain, Appeared In The 15 Th Century. Its Meaning Is "Pear" Or "Pear Tree". Pereiro Also Comes From An Order Of Chivalry (The Templars / Knights Templar Or The Order Of The Temple) Called San Julian De Pereiro (Saõ Juliaõ Do Pereiro) Founded By Pope Alexander III In The Year 1176. The Knights Adopted In Its Coat Of Arms Or Crest A Wild Pear Tree. In Other Words, They Were Pear-Trees That Grew Near A Hermitage / Chapel (Private Obituary). The Appearance Of This Order Was In Beira Or The Beiras, Portugal. Variants: Pereiros, Pereyro, Pereyros, De Pereiro, Depereiro, Del Pereiro, Do Pereiro, Dopereiro, Do Pereyro, Dopereyro, Pareiro Or Pareyro, Parairo Or Parayro, Perero, Pereros, Pero, Pereiroa, Pereyroa, Perojo, Perujo Or Peruja, Peral, Pera Or La Pera, Peras, Depera, Deperas, De Las Peras, Perales, De Los Perales, De Perales, Del Peral, Perals, Pereda, Peraleda, Pereto, Perato, Peralejo. Forms In The Gascon Language: Périer, Péresse Or Perese, Pérese, Pérèse, Perèse, Perés, Péres, Perès, Peré Or Pere, Péré, Pérès, Peri, Péri, Perée, Pérée, Perée, Pérée. Spelling In The Breton Language: Peret, Perey, Péroys, Perroy, Perroi, Perrois, Péroi, Paret, Paré, Pare, Parès, Parés, Paretias, Pair, Pairot, Pairou, Payrou, Pereire, Pereyre, Pireyre, Piraire, Pirayre, Pereiri. Ferreiro Is A Surname Of Galicia, Spain, Which Emerged In The 15 Th Century. Ferreiro Means Or Signify Smith. Variants: Ferreiros, Ferreira, Ferreyra, Ferraro, Ferrari, Ferreri, Ferreiroa, Ferreirós, Ferreiros, Ferreirous, Ferreirúa, Ferreño, Ferrer, Ferrera, Ferreras, Ferrero, Ferreros, Ferrerúas, Ferrín, Ferrío, Ferro, Ferrol, Ferrón Herrero, Herrera, De Herrera, Herrador, Herreros, Ferrari, Ferraria, Ferrario, Ferraro, Ferrensis, Ferrera, Ferreres, Ferreria, Ferrero, Ferriçol, Ferriz, Fierres, Ferruçol, Ferrussol, Ferruziel (Meaning The Artist Or Goldsmith Of God), Fierro, Hierro. Villar Is A Surname Originally From Galicia, Spain, Appeared In The 15 Th Century. Villar Means Or Signify Village Or Small Town / Settlemet. Variations: Vilar (Portuguese), Vila (Portuguese), Villa (Asturian), Villegas, Villalta Villalba, Vilariño, Villares, Villarino, Villariño. Gomez Is A Surname Of Galicia, Spain And Emerged In The 15 Th Century. Gómez Means Or Signify Son Of Gomo (= Man Or Male). Variations: Gomes, Gomez De Espinosa, Gomez De Salazar Gomez Of Santa Fe, Gomiel, Gomis, Gome, Gamez, Gamiz, Gomeza, Comiz, Gomiz, Gumiz, Gumaz, Gomiziz, Comaziz. Cambon Surname Is Native Of Galicia, Spain, Which Emerged In The 15 Th Century. Cambón Means Or Signify Meandering River, Bent Or Warped River, Zigzagging River. Variants: Camba, Cambados, Cambeiro Cambeses, Cambo, Xambo, Chambon, Xambeu, Chambeu, Chambau, Chambeau, Chambal. I Want To Stress That Have Touched The Surnames Of All Women Through The Maternal Line. Anyway, There Are Three Surnames That Are Calvete, Mato And Castro In The Lineage And I Give An Explanation Of Its European Origin. Calvete Is A Surname From Galicia, Spain. This Surname Emerged In The 15 Th Century. Calvete Means Or Signify Bald, Baldness. Variants: Calvo, Calbo, Calvet, Calbet, Calvetti, Calvetto. Mato Surname Comes From The Town Of Alcala De Henares, Madrid, Spain. Its Appearance Came To Pass (Happened) In The 16 Th Century. Its Significance Is Bush Or Shrub. Variants: Matto, Matos, Mattos, Matoso, Matosas, Matoses. Castro Is A Surname Of Burgos, Castilla Y Leon, Spain. Its Surname Emerged In The 15 Th Century. Its Meaning Is Hill Fort In Iberia Roman And Its Graphic Variants: De Castro, Castri, De Castri, Castrillo, Castrillon, Castrini, Castrino, Castrone, Castroni, Castrenho. I Also Want To Add The Explanation Of The Surnames Of My Father, Alberto Santi Antúnez (Requiscant In Pace). I Am The Son Of Alberto Santi Antúnez (Requescant In Pace), Was Born On July 31, 1931 In Carmelo, Colonia, Uruguay, (Requescant In Pace) And Son Of Blanca Pereiro Ferreiro, Born March 21, 1939 In Montevideo, Uruguay. Alberto Was The Son Of Bartolome Santi Bacque (Requescant In Pace), Born October 25, 1902, In Miguelete, Colonia, Uruguay And The Son Of Dolores Antúnez Elisabelar (Requescant In Pace), Born February 5, 1900, In Nueva Palmira, Colonia, Uruguay. Blanca Is The Daughter Of Benigno Pereiro Calvete (Requescant In Pace), Born On March 29, 1894, In La Coruña, Galicia, Spain And Daughter Dolores Villar Ferreiro (Requescant In Pace), Born June 7, 1907, In La Coruña, Galicia, Spain. Requiscant In Pace = Rip (Recuiscat Or Requiscant In Pace / Rest In Peace). Something More About My Father: Alberto Santi Antunez (Requescant In Pace), Born July 31,1931 In Carmelo, Colonia, Uruguay, Married To Blanca Pereiro Ferreiro, Was Born March 21, 1939 In Montevideo, Uruguay. Alberto Was The Son Of Bartolomé Santi Bacqué (Requescant In Pace) And Son Dolores Antunez Elisabelar (Requescant In Pace). Bartolomé Santi Bacque Was The Son Of Bartolome Santi Ravelino (Requescant In Pace), Born In Alessandria, Piemonte, Italy And Married Paula Isabel Bacque Yaben (Requescant In Pace). In Addition, Bartolome Santi Ravelino Was The Son Of Lorenzo Santi (Requescant In Pace) (The Second Surname Is Unknown), Was Born In Alessandria, Piemonte, Italy, And Was Married To Rosa Ravelino (Requescant In Pace) (The Second Surname Is Unknown), Born In Alessandria, Piemonte, Italy. At The Time That Paula Isabel Bacque Yaben (Requescant In Pace) Was The Daughter Of Miguel Bacque Zubelza (Requescant In Pace), Married Antonia Yaben Zubiría (Requescant In Pace) And At The Same Time Miguel Bacque Zubelza Was The Son Of Juan Bacque (Requescant In Pace) (The Second Surname Is Unknown) And Was Married To Ramona Zubelza (Requescant In Pace) (The Second Surname Is Unknown). Meanwhile, Antonia Yaben Zubiria Was Daughter Of Martín Yaben (Requescant In Pace) (The Second Surname Is Unknown) And Teresa Zubiria (Requescant In Pace) (The Second Surname Or Last Name Is Unknown). As Well, Paula Isabel Bacque Yaben And All Her Ancestors, They Were Born In Nafarroa, Euskal Herria (Basque Country). On The Other Hand, Dolores Antunez Elisabelar Was The Daughter Of Laurido (Lourido Laureano) Antunez Castañeda (Requescant In Pace), Born In Colonia, Uruguay, He Was The Son Of Ramon Baldomero (Baldomer) Antunez Dias And He Was Married To Manuela Castañeda (Requescant In Pace) (The Second Surname Or Last Name Is Unknown), Was Born In Colonia, Uruguay. Ramon Baldomero (Baldomer) Antunez Dias Was Son Of Domingo Antunez (Requescant In Pace) (The Second Surname Or Last Name Is Unknown) And Desideria Dias (Requescant In Pace) (The Second Last Name Is Unknown) |Both Were Born In Colonia, Uruguay|. So / Then Laurido (Lourido Laureano) Antunez Castañeda Was Married To Tomasa Elisabelar De Viscarrat (Requescant In Pace), Was Born In Colonia, Uruguay. She Was The Daughter Of Maria Elisabelar De Ybiricu (Paternal Family Name Was De Elisabelar, However, The Surname Or Last Name Underwent A Change In The Spelling, Removing The Preposition "De"), Born In Biskaia, Euskal Herría (Euskadi, Basque Country), Married To Beltran De Viscarrat (The Second Surname Is Unknown), And In Turn, Maria Elisabelar Ybiricu (Requescant In Pace), Was Stepdaughter Of Joan De Ybiricu (Requescant In Pace) (The Second Surname Is Unknown) And Married Graciossa De Elisabelar (Requescant In Pace) (The Second Surname Is Unknown Elisabelar Was Biological Daughter Of Graciossa De Elisabelar. She Was Widowed From Her First Husband And Kept Her Maiden Surname. In Addition Her Daughter Kept The Surname Of Her Mother's Unmarried Woman). The Ancestors Of Dolores Antunez Elisabelar Were Born In Biskaia, Euskal Herria (Euskadi, Basque Country). Also, The Ancestors Of, Laurido (Lourido Laureano)Antunez Dias, Born In Colonia, Uruguay | Detail / Note: In Uruguay, The Antunez Surname Became The Official And The Civil Family Name|. I Also Want To Add The Explanation Of The Surnames Of My Father, Alberto Santi Antúnez (Requiscant In Pace). Santi (Meaning: Saint Or Saints, Holy, Sacred): The Significance Santos Is Because, Generally, The Italian Surnames Ending In The Letter Or Typography "I" Indicate A Plurality, Therefore, Is The Plural Of Santo. In Other Cases, The Family Names That They Finish In The Latin Typography "I", It Is Denoting That Are Surnames That It Has A Genitive Role. This Is Equal To Saying That They Are Like The Patronymic Surnames Or The Matronymic Surnames, Therefore, Means Or Signify "Son Of (The) Saint (Santo Or Sante) " (Figlio Di Santo / Sante), Is A Surname Of Christian Inspiration, Because It Refers To A Devout / Pious / Religious Person Belonging To The Christian Calendar Of Saint's Days (In Latin Languaje Is "Filius Sancto" Or "Filli Sancto"). Alluding To The Sanctus / Sancti Petrus (St. Peter) And Also Referred To The St. Paul (Paulus). Another Possibility Is St. John -John The Apostle Or John The Baptist-|Ioannes| (But This Is Not Confirmed). Of Course That Also Refers / Alludes To The Holy And Sacred Figures (Images) Of The Angels And Archangels Of The Christian Catholic Apostolic Roman Church. As Illustrative Examples, Exist The Religious Or Christian-Inspired Italian Surnames Or Last Names, which are Santangelo And Sant'Arcangelo |Michele, Gabriele, Raffaele| (But This Is Not Confirmed). The Appearance Of Santi In Italy Dates Back To The 14 Th Century. Variants: Sant, Santo, Santa, Santon, Santone, Santoni, Sancte, Sante, Santese, Santes, Santy, Santesi, Santhia, Santia, Santis, Di Santis, De Santis, De Sanctis, Desantis, Sanctis, Di Sanctis, Sancti, Di Sancti, Sanctius, Sancto, Di Sancto, Dei Santi, Delli Santi, Della Santa, Di Santi, Disanti, Di Santo, Disanto, Santon, Santone, Santoni, Santinelli, Santini, Santinni, Santilli, Santillo, Santinacci, Santucci, Santus / Sántus, Sántusse, Santuc, Sants, Santinon, Santinone, Santinoni, Santelli, Santonici, Santonico, Santuccio, Santuccione, Santulli, Santoli, Santolin, Santolini, Santolino, Santolo, Santolon, Di Santolo, Santullo, Ognisanti Or Ognissanti, Santer, Santerre. Antunez (Meaning: Son Of Anton, Anthony Or Antonio Invaluable, Inestimable, Immeasurable, Irreplaceable, Incomparable, Unparalleled, Priceless). Antúnez Is A Surname That Originated In Toledo, Castilla, Spain In The Sixteenth Century (16). Variations: Antonio, Antonia, Anta, Antunes, Antunies, Antunyes, Antuña, Antuñano, Antuñez. Other Surnames In My Family Who Are My Grandfather (The Father Of My Mother Blanca Pereiro Ferreiro And He Was Benigno Pereiro Calvete). Benigno Pereiro Calvete (Requescant In Pace), Was The Son Of Salvador Pereiro (The Second Surname Is Believed To Be Rodríguez Or Rodrigues) And Was Married To Francisca Calvete Caamaño (Requescant In Pace). Meanwhile He Was Grandchild By His Father Line Of Antonio Pereiro López (Requescant In Pace) And Antonia Rodríguez (Requescant In Pace) (The Second Surname Is Unknown). As Well As, He Was Grandson For Mother Line Of Antonio Calvete Eiris (Requescant In Pace) And María Antonia Caamaño (Requescant In Pace) (The Second Surname Or Last Name Is Unknown). Here Is Additional Information / Additional (Secondary, Extra, Supplementary) Of My Maternal Family: It’s An Explanation Of The Maternal Surnames. Caamaño Is A Spanish Surname And It Means Or Signify “Skill, Which Relates To A Person Who Is Intelligent, Cunning, Crafty”. Variants: Caamiña, Caamiñas. Its Appearance Was In Galicia, Spain, In The 16 Th Century. Morgade Is Derived From Anglo-Saxon Morgen Or Morgan (Its Meaning Is Dawn Or Morning). Variants: Morgada, Morgado, Mordagez (Son Of The Morgade Family / Morgado Family / Morgada Family) Morgadas, Morgadanes, Morgadans, Morguez Or Morgues, Morgari, Morganti Or Morgantti, Morn, Morgenfeld, Morgenstern, Morgensztern, Morgental, Morgentau, Morgenthal, Morgenthaler, Morgenthau, Morguen. A Second Probability Is That Morgade Comes From The Spanish Term "Morga" And It Is A Variety Of A Type Of Oil. Morgade Is A Surname That Is Tighter Spread Throughout Galicia, Spain. Morgen Is Hispanized Morgade In The Script Of This Took Place In The Late 17 Th Century. Marta Is A Spanish Surname And It Means Signify “Lady Or Queen” / “Lady At Home”. The Close Variants Of Marta Are: Marthan, Martassi, Martel (Toledo, Spain), Martelo (Evora, Portugal). For Martel / Martelo, There Is / Exist A Second Meaning Is "Hammer". Other Variants: Mart, Martaian, Marteau, Martegani, Marten O Marthen, Martens, Marto, Marton, Martone, Martoni. Maybe Marta Can Also Be A Surname Of Christian Inspiration. A Brief Explanation: Marta Was Sister Of Miriam And Lazarus, Who, According To The Gospels, When Jesus (Joshua) Stayed Home, Marta Actively Prepared Food, While Her Sister, Miriam Of Magdala, Spoke To Jesus. Another Possibility For The Origin Of Marta That It’s An Animal That Has This Name (Thus Is Called). Butcher Is A Mammal Of About 25 Cm High And 50 Cm From The Head To The Tip Of The Tail / Scut, Which Is About 30 Cm, Small Head, Pointed Snout, Slender Body, Short Legs And Thick Fur, Soft, Reddish, More Dar K In The Abdomen Or Belly. This Animal Is In Spain, And Is Prized For Its Skin Has Great Finesse. The Appearance Of Marta In Spain Was In The 13 Th Century. Eiris (Variant: Eiriz. Etymology: It’s A Place Where Tasks Are Performed With Braid Or Net And Which, In General, Straw Or Dry Grass Stand. Variants Graphs: Eira, Eirabella, Eiranova, Eiravella, Eiras, Eirea, Eirin, Eiroa, Eiraldi, Eirale, Eirales). Also The Eiris / Eiriz Surname Has A Second Meaning That Is Fruitfulness Or Fertility. It Comes From The Irish Name Eire Or Eriu |Erin, Eirinn| (Be Aware That Was A Queen, The Wife Of The King Mac Coll / Mac Cole, As Well As It Being A Deity Or Divinity Which Bore This Name). Possibly The Pallas Surname (Originally From Galicia, Spain) And The Palles Surname (Native Of Majorca, Balearic Island, Spain) Are Linguistic Graphic Variants Of The Eiris / Eiriz Surname: All These Last Names Are Natives Of The Iberian Peninsula. Similar Forms: Pallero, Palleiro, Palleros, Pallone, Palotta, Pallotta. In Addition, Eiriz Or Eiris (The Significance Is Sheaf: Set Of Branches, Canes, Crops, Branches, Grass, Etc., Greater Than And Less Than The Bunch Beam). Its Emergence In Spain Was In The 16 Th Century. Rodriguez Is A Spanish Surname. Its Appearance Was In Galicia, Spain, In The 13 Th Century. Rodríguez Means Or Signify "Son Of Rodrigo (It Comes From The Word Rodrigón; Stick, Cane Or Rod)". Variations Rodríguez: Rodriga, Rodrich, Rodrigo, Rodrigues, Rodric, Rodrig, Rodrigo, Rodrik, Rodrica, Rodrique Or Rodriques, Rodríguez De Almagro, Rodríguez De Ocaña, Rodríguez De Silva, Ruis, Ruiz, Roiz, Rois. Lopez Is A Spanish Surname. Its Appearance Was In Zaragoza, Aragon, Spain, In The 15. The Meaning Of López Is The "Son Of Lope" (From The Latin Lupo Or Lupus Meaning "Wolf"). Variants: Lobo, Lobet, Lobin, Lobato, Lobaton, Lobell. The López Variants Are: Lopes, Lope, Lopis, Lopiz Lupiz Probably Lupi And Luppi (Italian) And Others Italian Similar Forms; Lupini, Lupo, Lupu, And There Are More Variations As Llop Or Llops (Catalan), Lupiel (Means Or Signify: Wolf Of God). Here Is Additional Information / Additional (Secondary, Extra, Supplementary) Of My Maternal Family: It’s An Explanation Of The Paternal Surnames *. Dias Is A Surname Of Portuguese Origin. Dias Means Or Signify Son Of Thiago Or Tiago Or Diogo / Diago, And In The Spanish Language Is Diaz (Son Of Diego Or Dago). Diez Or Dies Surname Is Also Another Graphic Variation (Son Of Diego, Thiago Or Tiago). There Is Other Graphic Variant That Is Dieguez (Son Of Diego). Its Appearance Was In Lisbon, Portugal, In The 15 Th Century. There Are Other Variants: Santiago (San Diego, San Jaime, San Jacobo, St. James Or St. Jacob. It Is A Name Of An Undisputed Christian Inspiration In The Iberian Peninsula (This Alludes To Santiago De Compostela, La Coruña, Autonomous Community Of Galicia, Spain. Exist Similar Spellings: Santyago, Santiego). It Is Also The Name Yaguez (The Son Of Yague Or Yago / Iago). Another Variations: Yague, Iago, Iago, Jacob Or Jakob, James, Yacobo, Jaume (Catalan), Jaime Or Jaimes Or San Jaime (Spanish). The Castañeda Surname Is Of Spanish Origin And It Means Or Signify Brown. Its Emergence Happened In Seville, Andalusia, Spain, In 17 Th Century. Variants: Castaño, Castanos, Castaña, Castañas, Castañedas, Casteñados, Castañon, Castañona, Casteñeda, Castanha, Castanheda, Castayne, Castarede. Ravelino Is A Italian Surname And It Is Related To A Profession Or Occupation, The Manufacture Of Fabrics Or Cloths, Sewing Work, Which At Present Are Associated With High Fashion Modeling, Therefore, Ravelino Means Or Signify "Weaver". Exist A Second Probability: Ravelino Is A Last Name That Comes From The Spanish / Spaniards Immigrant Families And That Translated Into Italian Language. The Lexeme / Morpheme Is Rabel, Its A Spanish Surname That Means Wind Instrument Of The Shepherds And Is Also A Violin (Also Called / Named Rebec, Rebab, Rebeca, Rabeba, Rubeba And Ribeca Or Rebecca). According To Ravelino Family Records, The Surname Appeared In Piemonte, Italy, In The 13 Th Century. Variants: Rabellino, Rabellini Ravellino, Ravellini, Ravellini, Ravelini, Ravel, Revel, Revello, Revelli, Ravelli, Ravelin, Rivellino, Revellino, Ravelet, Revelet, Ravenel, Ravenel, Ravenelle. Bacque Is A Basque Surname And It Means Or Signify Cowboy. Its Appearance In The Euskal Herria (Euskadi, Basque Country), More Specifically In Nafarroa Beherea, It Was In The 15 Th Century. Variations: Bac, Bacquie, Bacquier, Baqcuias, Bacquiat, Baqué, Baquet, Bacuet, Bacuez, Bacquet, Bacquez, Baquiast, Basquiat, Bakedano (Basque), Baca (Referring To The Cow), Bacar, Bacon, Bacquis (Aragonese), Cow, Cows, Cowboy, Vaquez. Probably Bacu, Bacurro. The Basque Elisabelar / Elissabelar Surname In English Means Or Signify "Meadow Or Prairie Of The Church". The Appearance Of This Surname In Basque, Euskal Herría (Basque Country), More Precisely In Biskaia, That Was In The 16 Th Century. Variants: Elizabelar, De Elizabelar, Elizabaraz, Elizabe, Elizabaraz, Elizaburu, Elizabe, Elisabeta O Elizabeta O Elizabeta, Elixabete, Eleizabet, Izabella, Isabelle, Isabella, Isibeal, Elejabeitia, Elezabeitia, Elizabeitia, Elisa O Eliza, Lisa, Liz, Eliz, Elizpurin, Elichabe, Eliseamburu, Elissague, Elissalt, Elizalde, Eleizalde, Lizalde, Elissanburu, Elizburu, Elizagarate, Elizagarte, Elizaicin, Elizaicine, Elizandi, Elizarov, Elizarri, Elizaycine, Elizburu, Elizegui, Elizgaray, Eleizalde, Eleizamendi, Eleizburu, Elejabeitia, Elejaburo, Elejaga, Elejalde, Elejarraga, Elejarriaga, Elejondo, Elixabehere, Eliz-Azpi, Elizabe, Elizabide, Elizaga, Eleizaga, Elissague, Elizagaray, Elisagary, Elisagaray, Lizagaray, Elizagoyen, Elizaicin, Elizalde, Elizalde, Elizaldea, Eleizalde, Eleyzalde, Eleizamendi, Eleizegui, Elizegui, Elejalde, Eleyjálde, Elejaburu, Elexaburu, Elezaburu (Diminutive: Eleazar), Eleiza, Elhiza, Elexa, Eliss, Elizalde, Elexalde, Elissalt, Elexpide, Elezgaray, Elejaga, Elizari, Elizondo, Lizondo, Elemendi, Elimendi, Elespuru, Elexpuru, Elecho. Zubelza Is A Basque Surname And It Means Or Signify Bushes, Weed Or Shrub Tree. The Meaning Of Zubelza (Zu Of The Euskera Languaje "Isutz" = Shrub Or Bush, And Belza = Black Or Ash Colour)". Zubelza Is Also The Carrasca (Oak). Its Appearance In The Euskal Herria (Euskadi, Basque Country), More Specifically In Nafarroa Garaia / Garaian, It Was In The 15th Century. Variants: Zubelzo, Zubelzu, Zubelsa, Subelsa, Suvelza, De Suvelza, Susarte Or Suzarte, Sustaeta, Sustaita, Sustaiza, Susquiasti, Sustinaga. The Basque Zubiria Surname, In English Means Or Signify "Nearby Bridge". The Appearance Of This Surname In Euskal Herría (Euskadi, Basque Country), More Precisely In Nafarroa Beherea, It Was In The 16th Century. Variations: Zurbi Or Zubi (Bridge), Zuburi, Zubiru, Zubiroz, Zubitarte, Zubitegui, Zubtixo, Zubiza (Variants: Subiza, Subizar, Zubieta), Zubizar, Zubieta, Zubizabal, Zubizarreta, Zudaire, Zubia Or Zufia, Zufiaurre, Zufiria, Zubiaga, Zubiaguirre, Zudialde, Zubialdea, Zubiandi, Zubiarreta, Zubiarrain, Zubiarren, Zubiaur, Zubiaurre O Zufiaurre, Zubiazu, Zubiburu (Variant: Ciboure), Zubicoa, Zubicola, Zubielki, Zubierna, Zubieta, Zubigain, Zubigaray, Zubikar, Zubikoa, Zubilarre, Zubillaga, Zubimendo, Zubiola, Zubiundo, Zubipe. The Basque Yaben Surname, In English Means Or Signify "Under The Rushes Or Bracken”. The Appearance Of This Surname In Euskal Herría (Euskadi, Basque Country), More Precisely In Nafarroa Garaia / Garaian, It Was In The 16 Th Century. Variants: Yabar, Yanci, Yanchola, Yandiola, Yanzi, Jaben, Jabar. Viscarrat / De Viscarrat Is A Basque Surname And The Meaning Or Signification Is The Back Or The Loin Of The Mounts. The Appearance Of This Surname In Euskal Herría (Basque Country), More Precisely In Biskaia, It Was In The 17 Th Century. Variants: Bizcar O Biskar, Biscardi O Viscardo, Bizcarguen, Bizcarguenaga, Bizkay O Viskay, Biscaya, Bizkaya, Bizkaiart, Bizkaiburu, Bizkaichipi, Bizkaigaña, Biskaihori, Bizkailuz, Bizkardi, Bizkardo, Bizkargüen, Bizkargui, Bizkarra, Biskarret Viscarrat, Viskarrat, Biskarraga, Biskarrondo, Viscarro, Vizcarro, Vizcarret, Vizcarrette, Viscar, Vizcar, Viscarrondo, Vizcarine. Ybiricu / De Ybiricu Is A Basque Surname And It The Signification Is "Site Closest To The Ford " (The Ford Is A River With A Strong Background, Flat And Shallow, Where You Can Go Walking, Riding Or Vehicle). The Appearance Of This Surname In Basque, Euskal Herría (Euskadi, Basque Country), More Precisely In Biskaia, It Was In The 17 Th Century. Variations: Ibi, Ibiricu, Ibide, Ibieta, Ibinaga, Ibinarriga, Ibiri, Ibisate, De Yberico, Yberico. Another Surnames / Last Names In My Family Of The Celt / Celtic Origin: Cherro (Perez) Family: -R1b1a2 R1 (M343/PF6242) | R-M343 (PF6242) (R1b) S145-L21-M529 | (R1b1a2a1a2c) R-M343 (PF6242) (R1b) S145-L21-M529 L21/S145/M529: Atlantic Celtic Branch. -Mtdna H1v: Iberian Peninsula. Cherro; H3a: Found in north-west Europe. Perez; H3b: Found in the British Isles and Catalonia. Cherro Is A Spanish Surname And It Means Or Signify Hill Or Mount, The Equivalent Figure Is The Cerro Surname. Cherro Appeared In Santander |Santonia Or Santoña. Someone Who Is From Santander Is Called / Named / Denominated Santón Or Santona| (The Ancient Cantabria), Spain, In The 17 Th Century. Another Graphic Variant Is Del Cerro. More Grammatical Variations: Cherri, Cerró, Cerros, Cerroa, Cerrudo, Cerri, Cerra, Cerro, Cerio, Cierro, Cerriti, Cereto, Cerretani, Cerretelli, Cerretini, Cerretti, Cerretto, Cereti, Ceretti, Ceretto, Cerulli, Cerrito, Cerrini, Cerrina, Cerini, Cerìn, Cerroni, Cerrone, Cerrai, Cerrano, Cerrato, Cerrata, Cerratelli, Cerruti, Cerutti, Ceruti, Cerreyra, Cerrilla Or Cerrillo, Cerreto, Cerron (Variantes: Ceron, Ceroni), Cerrone, Serro, Serri, Serru, Serrone, Serroni, Serrenti, Sorrento, Serreli (Variant: Selleri, Sellera), Serre, Serrecchia, Serrati, Serrato, Serravalle, Serravite. Another Possibility Is A French Spelling Charrot And At The Same Time There Are More Similar Form As Charret, Charrete, Charrie, Charrió, Charriol, Charrit, Chari. The Meaning Is Cart Or Carriage. In Spain, Cherro Also Comes From The Charro Name And Its Meaning |Which Means| Villager (Farmer) Of Salamanca And Especially The Region Which Includes Alba, Vitigudino, Ciudad Rodrigo And Ledesma (Applies To The Villager Or Farmer In Salamanca. Concerning The Villagers Or Peasants From Salamanca / Charro Is An Equivalent To Demonym Or Gentilic Salmantino, Salmanticense, Salamanqués, And, Salamanquino). Perez Is A Spanish Surname. It's Appeared In Zaragoza, Aragon, Spain In The Fifteenth Century 15 Th Century. Pérez Has Graphic Variants Such As Peres, Peris, Pires, Pirez, Piris, Piriz. Its Signification Is Son Of Pero / Pedro (Peter). There Are Other Grammatical Variations (Grammatical Semantics / Philological Variants): Périer, Péresse Or Perese, Pérese, Pérèse, Perèse, Perés, Péres, Perès, Peré Or Pere, Péré, Pérès, Peri, Péri, Perée, Pérée, Perée, Pérée. Perdomo Is A Spanish Surname And Is A Native From Of The Lanzarote Island (It Is An Island Of The Canary Islands, Spain, In The Atlantic Ocean. Belongs To The Province Of Las Palmas (The Province Of Las Palmas Is A Spanish Province Of The Community Canary Islands, Consisting Of The Islands Of Gran Canaria, Fuerteventura And Lanzarote). The Perdomo Spelling Comes From The Gaul French Prudhom And Then Varied / Changed To Graphically Perdom And All Finished In The Spelling Perdomo. Its Meaning Is "Loyal True And Wise." Its Appearance In Lanzarote, Spain, Was In The 15 Th Century. Exist The Following Variants: Prudhon, Prud'homme, Prudhomme. There Are Also Variations In English: Prudholm, Prudham, Prodham, Proudhome, Prudholme, Prodomme, Purdomme, Purdon, Purdholm. Diaz Is A Spanish Surname. Diaz Means Or Signify The Son Of Diego. There Are Ways Nearby: Diez Or Dies (Son Of Diego), Dias (Son Of Thiago Or Tiago Or Diogo / Diago), Dieguez (Son Of Diego Or Dago). Its Emergence Was In Toledo, Castilla, Spain, In The 15 Th Century. Signature: Alejandro Anibal Santi. Mis páginas favoritas * ¡Añade aquí los vínculos a las páginas favoritas del wiki! * Página favorita #2 My_Celt-Celtic_Family * Página favorita #3 Santi_Pereiro_Gypsy-Romani_Family